


Jack Finds Out

by chronicopheliac



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caught, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Nonsense, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/pseuds/chronicopheliac
Summary: Hannibal and Will have been trying to keep their relationship a secret. They're successful, until Jack makes an early visit to Hannibal one morning.





	Jack Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: I'd been hoping for Jack to find out they're in a relationship. And someone he comes across a sleepy Will in a pair of boxers and one of Hannibals large dress shirts. Heck, if Hannibal was at the table talking to Jack and Will just stumbled in and straddled him and fell asleep on him and Hannibal is cool with it cause he's so in love with him.

It was never meant to get serious. On the night Will had shown up at Hannibal’s house, after he’d tried to kiss Alana. Hannibal had offered Will a drink, and some dessert. They had talked for hours. So long Hannibal had offered his guest room for Will to stay the night.

That night, Hannibal had offered a good night kiss. “For comparison’s sake,” he’d said. “The difference between a clutch for balance and a genuine desire.”

After the incident with Tobias, Will clutched again. This time, at Hannibal. 

It became a habit for Will to spend the night. There were a million excuses. Too late, too tired. Might as well stay, have a meeting in town in the morning. Hannibal appreciated the opportunity to keep a closer eye on Will, anyway. In addition to enjoying his company.

Out of necessity, they kept the ‘affair’ secret. Though Hannibal wasn’t officially Will’s therapist, there were still… Concerns. One might, for example, take issue with Hannibal’s role in Will’s life. Say he was taking advantage of his position, and Will’s emotional state. Of course, Hannibal _was_ taking advantage, but it would be inconvenient if someone chose to meddle. 

Even if their professional relationship didn’t factor in, Will wouldn’t have wanted anyone to know. He’d said he would rather keep his private life private; sneaking around suited him just fine. And so they did, more and more often, until Will started leaving personal items behind - extra toothbrush, a change of clothes.

Kisses turned to enthusiastic rutting and wandering hands, which turned to rumpled clothes on the floor and wandering lips. An outlet for their frustrations. Hannibal joked it was good therapy. Neither was willing to be the first to admit it was much more than that. 

* * *

It was early in the morning when Jack came knocking on Hannibal’s door. 

“Good morning, Doctor Lecter. Uh. Can I come in for a moment?”

“Jack. It’s rather early. Did I miss a call…?”

“Ah, no. Sorry, I’d normally call but I’m on my way elsewhere, and…” Jack sighed, offering an apologetic smile. “I promise I won’t take up much of your time.”

Hannibal weighed the risks. Will would likely be asleep for another hour or so. When he stayed the night, Hannibal added a touch of sedative to Will’s evening whiskey. He needed the rest. And, though it was rude of Jack to show up unannounced, he wasn’t the sort to do so lightly. It was clearly something important to Jack. It was the polite thing to do to be forgiving and hear him out. He said it would only be a moment.

So Hannibal stepped back and gestured Jack inside. One cup of coffee, and he would have Jack out again.

“Thank you, Doctor.” Jack headed inside. He paused in the foyer, with another apologetic smile. “Ah, might I use your washroom, first?”

“Of course. I’ll be in the kitchen. Coffee?”

“That would be great, thank you.” And he disappeared down the hallway.

In the kitchen, Hannibal prepared the coffee. He warmed up some croissants and breakfast pastries as well. He was arranging them on a plate when Jack returned and gratefully accepted a mug of coffee.

They moved to the dining room so they could sit, each in his usual spot - Hannibal at the head of the table, and Jack to his right.

“Smells delicious, but I’ll really only be a mo–”

Will padded into the dining room, sleep-rumpled and wearing nothing but a half-buttoned shirt just a touch too big on him. A shirt recognizable as Hannibal’s. It seemed he was still half-asleep; he didn’t notice Jack. He headed straight for Hannibal. 

Before Hannibal could react, Will hitched his leg over Hannibal’s lap, and straddled him. He nuzzled in against Hannibal’s throat, hands wandering beneath Hannibal’s robe.

“Mm. Breakfast smells good. What’re we having?”

Hannibal cleared his throat. “Will.”

“Hm?”

“We have a guest.”

Will reached down between them. “I bet we do. Did he come all this way to see me–”

“ _Will._ ” Hannibal grabbed Will’s wrist. “You’re being very rude.”

“Heh, yeah, I–” Will stiffened, as realization dawned. “Wait. A guest?”

“Yes.”

“He’s. Sitting at this table right now.”

“Yes, Will.”

“Behind me.”

“So to speak.”

This time, Jack cleared his throat, pushing his chair back with flustered haste. “Good morning, Will. Ah… hm. I was just leaving. Forgive my intrusion.”

From Hannibal’s lap, Will groaned. He dropped his head to Hannibal’s shoulder, too embarrassed to turn around. “U-uh. All is forgiven. Just. Please accept my resignation effective immediately–”

“Oh, that won’t be necessa–”

“Gentlemen,” Hannibal interrupted. Gently, he urged Will off of his lap. “We’re all adults here, there is no reason to be embarrassed.”

“Easy for you to say, you’re grinning like a fucking loon!” Flushed down to his chest, Will went to hide behind Hannibal’s chair.

Again Jack cleared his throat, backing up toward the door. “I’m very, very sorry Doctor Lecter. I. Uh. I’ll just call you. Have a good day.” And with that, he turned and left.

When Will heard the front door close, he rapped the back of Hannibal’s head with his knuckles. “You fucking asshole! You could’ve warned me!”

The grin on Hannibal’s face hadn’t faded a bit. He gazed up and grabbed Will’s hand to hold his knuckles to his lips. “My apologies, dear Will. But I could hardly have stopped you. You were on a mission.”

Will sighed, and rubbed his other hand across his face. “I’m calling in dead.”

“Shall I write you a note?”

“Hannibal.”

Hannibal tugged Will’s hand and worked his way higher, dragging his lips over Will’s wrist and forearm. “Hm?”

“You’re the worst.”

“Mmhm. Shall I show you how terrible I can be?”

“… Take off your robe.”  



End file.
